Von Kiff, Schiff und Samba
by aldi-sama
Summary: Harry, Draco und Voldemort führen ein tolles Schwulenleben....bis auf einmal Seamus und
1. Kapitel1: Die tragische Geschichte des

Disclaimer:  
Wie imma gehören die Charaktere und so der lieben Rowling und ich geh mal wieder leer aus!!!  
WARNUNG: Die ist hochgradiger Slash und die Kombination lautet (und jetzt kippt nich ausm Stuhl!):  
Harry-Draco-Voldemort/Tom Riddle!  
Allerdings hat diese Story mehr witzige Seiten an sich, so dass meine Freundin meinte, sie wäre beinahe als Parodie an   
zusehen...find ich zwar nich, aba naja.....LEST SIE um euch eure eigene Meinung zu schreiben und zu reviewen.....BITTE...  
*nachAnerkennuglechzt*......  
***  
  
Von Kiff, Schiff & Samba  
Kapitel 1: Die tragische Geschichte des armen Wellensittichs Tschippi  
(die eigentlich nichts zur Sache tut, aba ich hab mit Titeln imma meine Problemchen....)  
  
***  
"Es war schön heute nacht!"  
Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy lagen nebeneinder im Bett und strahlten sich an.  
"Ja, das fand ich auch", entgegnete Harry und küsste seinen Liebsten und Wohngefährten sanft.  
Sie grinsten beide und dachten glücklich an die letzten Wochen, die sie miteinander, als Paar in ein und derselben Wohnung   
wohnend verbracht hatten.  
Vom Wohnzimmer aus waren nun seltsame Geräusche zu hören und Harry und Draco seufzten und kletterten aus dem Bett.  
Allerdings nicht allein.  
Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kamen, sahen sie, dass der Käfig ihres geliebten Wellensittichs Tschippi (Gott, verzeih mir Caro) auf   
dem Boden lag und Rauchwolken davon aufstiegen. Neben dem Käfig saß ein (scheinbar) 10 Jähriger Junge und machte ein   
zufriedenes Gesicht.  
"Oh, nein! Nicht schon wieder!! Voldemort, wie oft, sollen wir dir noch erzählen, dass es keinen Grund gibt auf unsre   
Haustiere eifersüchtig zu sein. Du musst sie NICHT töten!", schrie Draco gereitzt und Harry legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf  
die Schulter.  
"Reg dich nicht auf, Liebling. Wir kaufen wieder einen Neuen. Und außerdem ist er ja noch ein Kind."  
"Ein Kind?!! Harry, er ist über 50 Jahre alt!!!"  
"Ja, aber er hat den Körper eines 10jährigen Jungen."  
Draco schnaubte und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen  
"Kein Grund ständig unsere Vögel umzubringen."   
Sein Freund ging auf den Jungen zu, der nun wegen Malfoys Reaktion leicht schmollend drein blickte, und legte ihm den Arm um   
die Schulter, was Draco mit missbilligendem Blick beobachtete.  
"Was war denn Tom?", fragte er freundlich und der Junge starrte ihn an.  
Wobei das Wort "Junge" wirklich fehl am Platz war, denn obwohl er die Gastalt eines kleinen Engels hatte, war diese Person   
trotz allem der große Voldemort, jetzt jedoch, von Harry besiegt, kaum noch gefährlich und vollkommen in seiner Liebe   
aufgehend, die er für Malfoy und Potter entdeckt hatte.  
"Er war gemein zu mir", antwortete Voldemort und drückte mühsam eine Träne heraus, worauf Harry ihn liebevoll in den Arm   
nahm. Draco knurrte vor Missgefallen und wusste nicht ob er nun mehr auf Voldemort oder auf Harry eifersüchtig war.  
"Aber, du weißt doch, das wir dich lieben", versuchte Harry klarzustellen und dankbar lächelte der Junge ihn an und zog   
seinen Kopf zu sich herunter um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Harry erwiederte denn Kuss leicht, als sich die   
Zunge des Jungen in seinen Mund schob und mit der seinen anfing zu spielen. Sie stöhnten leicht und drückten sich näher   
aneinander, doch in dem Moment sprang Draco auf und drängte sich zwischen sie.  
"Lasst das gefälligst!"  
"Ach eifersüchtig"; fragt sein Freund, nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände und gab auch im einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, so dass   
die beiden in Hingabe zu Boden sanken. Tom drückte sich an sie und begann an Dracos Ohr zu knabbern, so dass dieser seinen   
Mund von Harrys löste, der nun seinen Pyjama aufknöpfte, und ihn auf die Lippen des Jungens drückte. Die Pyjamas glitten an   
den dreien hinab und ihre nackten Körper verschlangen sich in einem Spiel aus Lust.  
  
***  
  
O.K.  
Was haltet ihr davon? Dies wird nähmlich einer meiner durchgeknallten Fanfics und ich bin mir nicht sicher wie es bei euch   
ankommt. Es wird natürlich trotzdem ein paar schöne Slash-sequenzen zwische Harry und Draky geben, aber in erster Linie   
möchte ich mich auf die Durchgeknalltheit konzentrien, die ich mittels der drei Hauptpersonen und ein paar verdorbenen   
Pilzen herstellen werde...(nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Charakteren...die Abstinenzlerin spricht)!!!  
Also reviewt mir fleißig, alles ob gut oder schlecht, und spornt mich nen bißchen an...(oda auch nicht...;)))))))))  
Forbidden dream 


	2. Kapitel2 Minesca Motz´ magisches Mineral...

Disclaismer: ja...das übliche....*leichtgenervtsei*...die hier verwendeten Charaktere gehören alle der lieben Rowling und   
natürlich verdien ich kein Geld damit das hier zuschreiben....obwohl das ja auch nicht klappen könnte, denn bei dieser   
Geschichte fallen zwei Zielgruppen weg, die mindestens 75% von Rowlings eigentlichen Lesern ausmachen, und zwar, die   
Kleinkinder im schönem alter zwischen 5 und 15 und die alten Greise zwischen 60 und 112...von den Leuten mit der guten   
Erziehung ganz zu schweigen...also, wahrscheinlich würde ich sowieso nicht verkaufen, zumal meine einzige Zielgruppe, die   
ich habe...nähmlich IHR, liebe durchgeknallte Teenager etc., gut in Sachen ausleihen und aus dem Inet zeihen seid.....kenn   
ich ja, bin ja selber noch minderjährig....allerdings könnt ihr mir echt einen großen Gefallen tun...reviewt und schreibt   
mir wie ihrs findet...damit ich armes Mädchen wenigstens ein bißchen Anerkennung krieg......  
und nun zurück zur geschichte.........  
***  
  
Von Kiff, Schiff & Samba  
Kapitel 2. Minesca Motz´ magisches Mineralwaser  
  
***  
Harry, Draco und Tom lagen auf dem Boden und atmeten schwer. Sie hatten ihre Orgie beendet, waren jedoch viel zu faul um   
aufzustehen. wahrscheinlcih wäre ihnen das auch gar nicht möglich gewesen, denn ihre Gliedmaßen waren so ineinander   
verschlugen, das es schwer werden würde sich zu entknoten. So waren also alle drei fast nackt, (bis auf die Decke vom Sofa,   
die Draco über sie gezogen hatte), als sich die Haustür öffnete und Hermione, gefolgt von Ron eintrat. Sie trug eine Schürze,  
hatte um einiges zugelegt und arbeitete nun als die persönliche Haushälterin (oder auch schlicht und einfach: Putzfrau) für   
Harry und Draco, da sie mit ihrem Komitee für die Rettung der Hauselfen wannsinnigen Erfolg gehabt , damit allerding   
arbeitslos geworden war und eine Stelle gesucht hatte. Da Harrys und Dracos Hauselfen ebenfalls geflüchtet waren, waren die   
beiden so gnädig gewesen und hatten sie eingestellt.  
Nun stand sie in der Mitte des Flurs und versuchte die Situation zu erfassen.  
"Oh", machte sie schließlich, während Ron, mit den Zwillingen der beiden auf dem Arm, versuchte an Hermiones Fettmassen   
vorbei ins Zimmer zu sehen. Hermione drehte sich um und hielt den beide Kindern die Hand vor die Augen, während Ron endlich   
einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer werfen konnte und sich so fühlte wie in alten Zeiten, als er sich noch ohne angemeckert zu werden   
Pornofilme in Massen hatte reinziehen können. Nun Massen hatte er heute immer noch, nur leider nicht die richtigen. Langsam   
fing er an zu sabbern. Hermione holte ein schon stark mitgenommenes Taschentuch aus der Schürze und wischte ihm die Spucke   
vom Mund.  
"Los, zieht euch an"; raunte sie zu Harry,Draco und Voldemort herüber und schob dann ihre Familie in die Küche, wo Ron dazu   
gewungen wurde die Babys zu füttern.  
Nach wenigen Minuten kamen die drei angezogen herein und schauten leicht verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Hermione reichte ihnen   
eine Flasche grünliches Wasser.  
"Drinkt das. Es macht wach."  
Sie beeugten das Etikette.  
Minesca Motz´Magisches Mineralwasser.  
Draco setzt die Flasche an und trank einen Schluck, spuckte die Flüssigkeit aber schnell wieder aus.  
"Davon könnte sogar ein Toter wach werden", dachte er. Auch für Hermione schien seine Reaktion nicht unerwartet zu sein.   
Sie warf ihm einen triumphierenden Blick zu, der so viel sagte wie: "Jetzt habe ich es dir gezeigt."  
Draco wusste sofort, dass sie die anfänglche Abneigung gegen ihn bei behalten hatte.  
Er schnitt ihr hinter Harrys Rücken eine Grimasse und wandte sich dann an Ron.  
"Weasley, altes Haus! Lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wir sollten mal wieder eine Party machen...so unter alten Freunden." Die   
letzten Worte sprach er extra laut damit Hermione sie mitbekam und sich an den Zustand Rons zu erinnern, als von der letzten   
Party mit Draco nach Hause kam. Sie hatte lange gebraucht um den Jointgeruch aus dem Umhang zu kriegen.  
Missmutig starrte sie Draco an. dan riss sie sich zusammen.  
"Der Minister will euch sehen. Es scheint wichtig zusein", sagte sie und stopfte den Babys Kekse in den Mund, damit diese   
ihre nun folgende Rede nicht unterbrechen konnten.  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatte sie geendet und Harry, Draco und Ron waren gerade mit einer Partie "Zauberer, ärger dich   
nicht" fertig geworden.  
"Und deswegen müssen wir jetzt los."  
"Wohin?", fragte Ron und wischte sich die grüne Farbe ausdem Haar.  
Hermione holte ihre Peitsche aus der Tache.  
"Bitte dreht euch um"; wandte sie sich an Harry, Darco und Voldemort.  
Die drei nickten.  
  
***  
  
O.k., das war das zweite Kapitel und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass es doch ne parodie geworden ist.....  
Reviewt mir.  
*nach Anerkennunglechtz*  
forbidden dream 


	3. Kapitel3

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Harry und Co. gehören JKRowling unbd nicht mir. Genau genommen gehört garnichts mir: Die Stroy ist teilweise von Tolkiens HDR geklaut, die Kartoffelchips, die ich beim schreiben futter gehören meiner Mutter, der Stil meiner Geschichte ist (mehr oder weniger) leicht von Terry Prachett beeinflusst und die Socken an meinen Füssen sind auch geklaut....nein, das ist übertrieben, die Socken gehören mir...glaub ich...und die versauten und dämkichen Gedanken, die diese Gesichte von Büchern wie Harry Potter und Herr der Ringe unterscheiden, und das ganze zur all umfassenden Parodie zu beider Werke machen, gehören ebenfalls mir. Ihr solltet euren Hut vor mir ziehen, so fern es eurer ist, denn ich möchte mit dieem Text keines Wegs zu klauen anregen...nur zum Morden, Töten, Vögeln, Kiffen und zu guter letzt natürlich zum Samba tanzen.......  
...let´s dance.....  
....forbidden dream.......  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
Bereits als sie aus dem magischen Fahrstuhl, der so herrlich gejohlt hatte, dass Tom darauf bestand mehrmals damit zu fahren, traten, hörten sie die   
Geräuschen die aus dem Büro des Zauberreiministers Fudge drangen und diese schien ein Streitgespräch über ihere Ursache wert zu sein. Sie einigten sich auf   
einen tollwütigen Affen, der dort sein Unwesen trieb. Sie wurden jedoch eines besseren belehrt, als sie das Zimmer batraten.  
Der Minister stand in der Mitte des Raumes und schwang ein riesiges Schwert, aus der Muggelwelt, das sich bei näherem Hinsehen jedoch als Holzschwert   
entpuppte. Als er die Besucher bemerkte, verstummte sein Kampfschrei und er ließ die Waffe sinken. Mit einem komisch verzerrten Grinsen kam er auf die   
fünf zu und gab ihnen nacheinander die Schokoverschmierte Hand.  
"Da seid ihr ja",rief er und bließ sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. "Ich habe euch schon erwartet. Es ist schrecklich."   
Harry und Draco blickten verwundert zu Hermione, Ron rieb sich seinen Rücken und Tom inspizierte das Aquarium und suchte nach einem geeigneten   
Spruch um die Tierchen darin zu töten, kam dann aber zu dem Entschluss, dass es einfacher war es umzukippen. Das Wasser schwabte über den Boden und   
Hermine stellte sich auf einen Stuhl um ihre neuen Schuhe in Sicherheit zubringen.  
"Es ist schrecklich und ihr liebe Freunde, ihr seid die einzigen, die es verhindern können!"  
Das Schwert schwang durch die Luft und köpfte einen fliegenden Fisch, der sich eben einen Weg aus dem Fensrter suchen wollte.  
"Was ist los Fudge", fragte Hermione und quickte als der Fischkopf zu ihr auf den Stuhl fiel.  
"Seamus und Dean....."  
"Seamus und Dean.....", echoten die Zwillingen.  
"Seamus und Dean sind durch einen dummen Zufall an unvorstellbare Mächte gelangt."  
Draco starrte ihn durch dringend an und hatten einen Verdacht.  
"Wie denn das?", fragte er.  
"Naja....", Fudge stotterte und ließ seinen Blick hilfesuchenddurch den ganzen Raum gleiten.  
"Zum Beispiel, als ich ihnen...hmmm....die magischen Zauberkarten geschenkt habe."  
"Geschenkt?!!"  
"Verloren habe. Im Poker", gab der Minister wiederstrebt zu.  
"Ah, ha. So ist das also."  
"Ja genausso ist das", kam es schnippisch zurück.  
Fudge war sauer. Man hatte ihm seinen Auftritt gestohlen. Um wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden zu bekommen kletterte er auf den Schreibtisch,  
auf dem auch schon Hermione kauerte und mit dem Briefbeschwerer auf die Fische zielte. Er hob seine Stimme.  
"Und mit dieser, durch einen dummen Zufall..."  
"...dummen Minister...", wurde er von Tom unterbrochen, worauf dieser sich vor dem Locher ducken musste, der vom Schreibtisch herüber flog.  
" Und mit eben dieser Macht wollen Seamus und Dean die Weltherrschafat an sich reissen!!!!"  
Betretenes schweigen herrschte und Fudge war froh um den Effekt, den er erzielt hatte. Schließlich sprach Ron mit belegter Stimme:  
"Hat irgendwer einen Kaugummie?"  
Alle Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf.  
"Und was haben wir damit zu tun", fragte Harry schließlich.  
"Ihr seit auserwählt um den Frieden auf Erden zu retten. Denn es gibt nur ein Mittel, das die Welt von den Beiden befreien kann."  
Er zog ein Päcken Kondome aus der Tasche.  
"Diese einzigeartige Erfindung hilft uns zu verhindern, das sich Seamus und Dean fortpflanzen können und die Welt mit ihren Nachfahren bevölkern."  
Er strahlte. Ron kam einen Schritt näher und beäugte interessiert die guten Stücke.  
"Wie funktioniert das", fragte er. Hermione holte die Peitsche aus ihrer Tasche.  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze man muss sie schlucken."  
"Ei und wir sollen die Aktion übernehmen?! Wieso?!!"  
"Nun, ja ihr beide habt die Menschheit doch schon mal vor einer solchen Gefahr bewahrt."  
Alle drehten sich zu Tom, der gerade einen toten Fisch skizzierte und hatten den selben Gedanken:  
´ Aber nur die Menschheit!`  
"Ach. Super. Toller Grund", schmollte Draco und dachte an die intimen Stunden mit Harry, die ihm dadurch verloren gehen würden.  
"Aber ihr sollt euch nicht alleine auf den Weg machen. Sobald ihr ihr in Ehebruchtal angekommen seid, werden euch Gefährten zur Seite gestellt."  
Harry entdeckte unter einem Stapel von schmutziger Wäsche JRR. Tollbiens "Herr der Kondome" und seufzte. Der Minister hatte schon immer einen   
merkwürdigen Bezug zur Reaität gehabt und im Umgang mit Muggelbüchern und Geschichten war er erst recht nicht geübt. Das einzige was ihm den hohen   
Posten beschafft hatte war seine ausdauernde Beharrlichkeit, die Harry nur all zu gut kannte.  
Wohl wisisend, das es keinen anderen Ausweg geben würde, nickte er schließlich.  
"O.k.! Draco, Tom und ich machen den Job. Über die bezahlung sprechen wir später."  
Draco starrte ihn verwudert an, der Minister jedoch grinste und murmelte:  
"Habe ich einmal was von Bezahlung erwähnt?" 


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören der lieben JKRowling und ich braves Mädchen erhebe nicht mal Anspruch auf Hermiones zusätzliche 150 kg.....  
  
kapitle 4:  
  
Draco starrte Harry dermaßen an, das ihm beinnahe die Augen aus dem Kopf und zu den Fischen auf dem Boden kullerte.  
`Allerdings nur beinahe´, wie ein halbtoter Miniphyrania auf dem Parkett traurig regestrierte.  
Inzwischen hatte auch Hermione den blutverschmierten Briefbeschwerer ruhen lassen und kam nun herbei um Harry vor all den Anklagen und faulen Eiern zu   
schützen.  
"Er hat Recht", tönte sie und begann ihre schwabbelden Fettmassen schützend vor ihn zu manövrieren.  
"Irgendjemand muss die beiden auf halten. Warum nicht ihr?"  
"Warum nicht du?", fragte Draco und war bemüht seinen Geliebten hinter Hermione zu entdecken, musste jedoch feststellen, dass man von ihrem Leib eine   
Landkarte hätte anfertigen können und dass ohne eine eine Suche so gut wie unmöglich war.  
Nebenbei warf er ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu.  
Hermione, der schon früher klar gewesen war, das "Dünn-Machen" bei ihr eine aussichtslose Sache war, wandte eine altbewährte Strategie an: Sie verteilte   
die Intensität seines Blickes auf ihr Körpervolumen, und kam zu einem Ergebnis, das etwa damit zu vergleichen war, dass Draco freudig aufsprang und sie   
umarmte. Oder es zumindest versuchte.  
Diese Erkenntnis machte ihr neuen Mut und sie schleuderte einen Blick zurück, der auf Dracos Gewicht etwa einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht gleich kam.   
Ausgeführt von einem Schwergewichtsboxer und mit viel Anlauf.  
Sie machte ein triumphierendes Gesicht und zeigte auf Ron und die Zwillinge.  
"Ich habe gewisse Verpflichtungen", antwortete sie zuckersüß und der Geschmak ihrer Worte erinnerte an Draco an zu scharf geratene Pfefferbonbons.  
"Ja, klar", murmelte er.  
Inzwischen hatte Harry sich hinter Hermione hervor gekämpft und nun das Gesicht in einem blau-weiß -gestreiften Handtuch verborgen, mit dem er sich den   
Schweiß abwischte.  
"Wir machen das. Schon in Ordnung", sagte er gedämpft durch den Frottestoff hindurch.  
"Aber es wäre nett- Hermione, Ron- wenn ihr uns ein wenig unterstützten könntet."  
Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, das an einen vorbei fahrenden D-Zug erinnerte, ließ Harry über den Rand des Handtuchs hinweg linsen. Hermione, Ron und die   
Zwillinge waren verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle thronte eine große, bunte Glückwunschkarte mit den aller besten Wünschen für ihre Reise und einige gelbe Luftballons   
schwebeten unter der Decke.  
Harry seufzte; im Grund hatte er ja auch nichts anderes erwartet.  
"Nicht verzagen, Fudge frage", sang der Minister dagegen fröhlich und hielt den dreien eine Karte hin.  
"Dies ist eure Wegbeschreibung nach Elbenbruchtal", erklärte er. Inzwischen hatte er sich wieder sein Schwert geschnappt und schwang es, ein Kriegslied   
johlend, erneut durch die Luft. Er hielt erst inne, als die Lampe von der Decke fiel nd es dunkel im Raum wurde.  
"Ähm...tja...", stotterte er verlegen.  
"Viel Glück meine Helden!"  
Harry und Draco nickten bekümmert und Rom entdeckte Fudges kleines Ameisenlabor im Schrank.  
Nach zehn Minuten stand ein seltsamer grüner Qualm über ihren Köpfen und die drei verließen eilends das Ministerium.  
***  
  
Das war das vierte Kapitle, leider etwas kurz, aber jetzt hatte ich wirklich keine Zeite...das nächste wird länger...reviwet mir bitte...versinke nähmlich gerade   
in einer Schaffenskrise............und brauche Aufmunterung......  
forbidden_dream 


	5. Kapitel 5: Die Rüstung der Feinde

Dicclaimer: Die hier verwendeten cahraktere gehören nicht mir. Vielmehr habe die gute JKRowling und JRRTolkiem ein Recht auf   
  
sie. Und weil das so ist, verdiene ich leider auch keine Geld damit, obwohl, es ist fraglich ob ich das überhaupt wollen   
  
würde......  
  
Note: An alle HP-Fans...wennn ich meinen siebne Sinnen trauen kann besteht dieses Kapitel größtenteils aus Szenen mit den   
  
HRD-Helden......aber ihr solltet es trotzdem lesen, denn es ist immer hin wichtig für das weitere Geschehen....so fern in   
  
dieser fanfic überhaupt etwas wichtig ist.......  
  
***  
  
Kapitel 5: Die Rüstung der Feinde  
  
***  
  
Er war ein sonniger Tag im Auenland. Frodo Beutlin hatte sich hinter einem Buch verkrochen, während Sam, Merry und Pipin   
  
hinten in der Ecke des Gartens, unter einem Baum, eine Partie Scrabble spielten (soll übrigens eine Anspielung auf die   
  
HDR-Parodie "Der Herr der Augenringe" sein....sehr empfehlens wert). Der Wind wehte laut und die vier blickten jäh   
  
auf, als sie einen vertrauten Geruch rochen. Tatsächlich! es roch nach weißer Riese Megaperls! Die Freunde sprangen auf und   
  
liefen Gandalf dem Weißen entgegen, wo ihn einer nach dem anderen um die Mitte herum umarmte. Nur Frodo stand abseits und   
  
beobachtete das Geschehen beunruhigt, denn ihm war, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, der ernste Gesichtsausdruck des Zauberers   
  
aufgefallen.  
  
"Was ist los Gandalf?", fragte er also besorgt, als der große Halbgott (ja, ja....laut meiner freundin steht im Simalrillion,   
  
das Gandalf ein Halbgott ist....hähähä.....) zu hin kam und die die Hand auf seine Schulter legte, wo sie einen fettigen   
  
Abdruck auf seinem weißen Hemd hinterließ.  
  
"Ich habe schlechte Nachtrichten", antwortete der Zauberer und hinter   
  
ihm erstarrten Merry und Pipin zu Salzsäulen.´Sehr salzige Satzsäulen´, stellte der Hund der gerade zufällig vor beigekommen   
  
war mit einem Zungenschlecker missmutig fest. Frodo warf ihm ein Stück Kotlette hin, welchen Sam traurig hinter her guckte.  
  
"Ich war vorhin im tropfenden Kessel", fuhr Gandalf fort," und habe ein Gerücht gehört."  
  
"Nicht schon wieder Harry Potter, oder", stöhnte Frodo missmutig und dachte an die vielen Plätz die sie des scheißkerls in   
  
den Bestselllerlisten hinabgerutscht waren.  
  
"Doch genau der", bestätigte gandalf. "Die Kerle sind echt dreist geworden. Uns aus den Bestsellerlisten zuverdrängen war   
  
noch nicht genug, nein jetzt klauen sie uns auch noch unsre Story."  
  
"Sie tun was!!!!", schrie Sam aufgebracht.  
  
"Ja, ihr merkwürdiger Zauberei Minister hat sich in den Kopf gesetz, sie als Helden dastehen zu lassen. Und deshalb versuchen   
  
sie jetzt zwei komische Idioten namens....", er überlegte kurz und sah dann auf den Zettel in seiner Hand, welcher   
  
unverkennbar ein Script war," Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas auf zuhalten. Die beiden haben ihre Befestigung in....Moder...  
  
ähm.....land......!"  
  
"Und was bewachen sie?"  
  
"Oh...komische Gummidinger......so was ähnliches wie Luftballons. Angeblich kan man die beiden damit stoppen."  
  
Frodos Gesicht lief rot an.  
  
"Frechheit. Und wetten, dass die nicht mal irgendwelchen Hindernisse auf ihren Weg haben. Keinen bösen Saruman, keine neun   
  
Schwarzen Reiter.......Neun...."  
  
"Genau", grinste Gandalf. "Neun!!!!"  
  
"Wer informiert die anderen?", fragte Frodo.  
  
Sam zuckte die Schultern.   
  
"Ich mach das Begrüssungsessen", rief er und trollte sich.  
  
Sein Hobbitfreund seufzte.  
  
"Also mal wieder ich", meinte er und zog ein kleines Handy aus der Tasche.  
  
"Wow" Mit Farbdisplay", bemerkte Gandalf begeistert.   
  
*** 


End file.
